Forever and Always
by 5-foot-a-bitch
Summary: Modern AU! Oneshot. It's Levi and Eren's date night, and Levi has prepared a nice meal for the two. However, as the hours get later, and Levi becomes more impatient, things take a turn for the worst. Did something happen to Eren? Now regretting what had happened in December, Levi does all he can to set things right. Rated T for implication of major character death. Song-Inspired.


**AN: Hey guys! As a writer I've been playing with a lot of ideas in my head as of recent, and whilst I was doing so, I decided to take a look over some of my old pieces of writing. I had written something similar to this for another fandom and pairing a few months ago, but I didn't really like how it had turned out. Rereading it, though, inspired me to write a better, longer version for Ereri. I've been playing with a lot of modern AU's and I already have plans to write at least three multi-chaptered pieces for this pairing, so please keep an out for them!**

This is a song-inspired fiction (but not a songfic), for "Forever and Always" by Parachute.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor the song. 

Sitting at the dining room table, Levi tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at the watch he wore on his wrist. 11:02 pm. He frowned and swore under his breath, utterly disappointed in his boyfriend for being late. Tonight was Levi and Eren's date night, and Levi had cooked a beautiful French meal for the two of them – even going out of his way to set the table nicely and light candles. By now, the food was cold and the wicks of the candles were running out. Usually, Eren would have called to let Levi know he was running late, but so far, nothing. He had even tried calling _him_, but the damn phone just rang and then went to voicemail. Levi glances at the clock again. 11:27 pm.

Getting frustrated, Levi sighed and got up, walking over to the window to peak out towards the street. He watched the road for a few minutes, but still, nothing. No familiar black truck in the driveway, no familiar goofy face smiling that familiar goofy grin. He bit his lip and pulled out his cell phone once more, scrolling down until he found the contacts of Eren's two closest friends – Mikasa and Armin. He sent them both a quick text wondering if they had seen Eren at all today. Neither of them had.

He looked back to the window, watching idly as the street lamps flickered and the occasional car passed by – each time getting his hopes up and then letting him down. He was snapped out of his daze, though, when the house phone rang. He jumped up immediately and answered it, expecting it to be his jerk of a boyfriend named Eren. It wasn't Eren.

Instead, he was greeted with a woman speaking rapidly on the other end. He listened to her as best he could but all the words were jumbling together and Levi felt as though the ground were moving out from beneath his own two feet at her words.

"_What?"_ He asked incredulously, sputtering on his own words.

"This is Levi, yes? Eren's partner? Sir, he's been in a terrible car accident and is currently in the ICU ward at Bay Pines Medical Hospital. As of right now, he is in critical condition, and we're not sure if he's going to make i-" but Levi cut her off.

"I'll be right over," he snapped, panic surging through him like a bolt of lightning. He threw the phone back on the hanger and pocketed his car keys, heading out to his black Prius parked in the driveway. Once he was hastily buckled up, and the keys were shoved into the ignition, Levi sped down the road and to the hospital, his mind racing faster than the car was.

As he drove, his mind wandered back to December, when Eren and his relationship was in jeopardy. He cursed himself now, though, as he recalled the day it had all almost gone to hell.

It was Christmas (and also Levi's Birthday), and Eren and Levi were spending it together – alone – for the first time since they had moved in with each other about three years prior. It had all been going great as they exchanged gifts by the fire, their small decorated tree set up in the corner and sparkling idly from the morning sunlight that drifted through the windows. Everything had been going great. That was, until Eren got down on one knee.

"Levi," he had said, seriousness – usually foreign to the boy – making its way into his voice. Eren pulled out a small box from his pajama bottom pocket, presenting to his lover. "Levi, I want you forever, forever and always – through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Will you marry me?"

At the time, Levi had said no in a roundabout way out of spite and his own damn pride. It had made things awkward for awhile, but they still continued to date. Eren had asked Levi if he wanted him to move out, but Levi simply shook his head and told him not to be ridiculous – things were still fine, that nothing should have to change between them because of it.

But now, as Levi raced to the hospital, he wished he could take the whole thing back. He wished more than anything that he could have just said yes. That they could be happily married by now and live somewhere far from here, far from this mess that now plagued his life.

He pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and parked as close as he could, before sprinting inside. The bright light inside the waiting room blinded him for only a moment, making him pause for a split second. Once he located the front desk, he walked briskly up to it and demanded they take him to Eren. The nurse nodded and told him to follow, Levi complying obediently. They walked for what seemed like an eternity down a maze of never ending hallways, the nurse explaining what happened. But Levi couldn't really pay attention to her, for his mind was too preoccupied with just _seeing_ Eren.

Soon enough they arrived at the doorway to Eren's hospital room and Levi had to force a straight face as he walked in. The younger male was hooked up to several machines, tubing going into his arms and nose to supply him with needed oxygen. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his torso and abdomen, and his left arm was in a sling. His eyes were shut tight, although moved rapidly behind closed eyelids. He was dreaming.

Levi pulled up a chair and sat beside him, before hesitantly taking his hand and holding it tightly. Eren jolted a little, his eyes opening slightly and his lips parting. He looked as though he were in pain and Levi swallowed harshly. Eren tried to speak but instead ended up coughing roughly, making Levi shush him. He talked idly to Eren about how they'll have a great life together once he gets better – how they'll move to a house on the hillside where they can stay forever, through the good and the bad and the ugly. How they'd grow old together but always remember – whether rich or for or for better – they'd still love each other. Forever and always.

As he spoke, Levi got an idea, and told Eren he'd be back in just a moment. He went to the nurses' desk on that floor and asked if they could all come in, as well as to send for the Chaplain. He jogged back to Eren's room, and bit his lip, thinking. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a couple in the room next to them, laughing and smiling.

"Excuse me.." He said, knocking on the open door as he entered. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I.. I was wondering if I could borrow your wedding bands just for a moment."

He proceeded to tell the couple of their situation- how Eren had proposed and he had turned him down, and how he wished he could take that back now. How he didn't want to lose Eren yet, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. The couple happily obliged and wished Levi the best of luck, telling him that he and Eren would be in their prayers. Hurriedly, he returned to the Eren's room where all the nurses on their floor and Chaplain were waiting, smiling ever so slightly. Making his way back to Eren's side, Levi held the rings, hands shaking.

"Levi what are you..?" Eren managed to choke out, but Levi just shook his head.

"Just go with it," he said back hastily, taking his lover's hand. "I know what I'm doing, okay? We don't have much time left, so please."

The Chaplain said a few verses, and throughout the informal, short ceremony, everyone – even the Chaplain – was smiling and laughing, joyful tears falling from smiling faces and onto the floor. Levi looked into Eren's turquoise eyes with his own deep grey ones, showing nothing but love, compassion and dedication to him.

"I.. I want you forever, forever and always – through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, but always remember.. whether happy, or sad, or whatever – we still love each other. Forever and always," Levi said, sliding the ring onto Eren's finger.

Levi finished the vows but, the beeps were getting too slow, and Eren's voice was almost too low, as he said, "I love you forever.. forever and always.. p-please just remember.. even if I'm not there.. I'll always love you.. Forever and always.."


End file.
